chuck_jasonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Everett (Video Games)
"Clem... When I was standing over Duck, holding the gun... it was so hard. I'm sorry you're in that position now. I'd give anything for you not to be. (...) But you just have to point it at me, close your eyes, and be thankful you never have to see me as one of '''them'. You can do it. I know you can." (Determinant)'' --''Lee tells Clementine that he's sorry for Clementine is now on Lee position of shooting Duck.--'' Lee Everett is the main character of The Walking Dead (Game) of Season 1. Lee Everett was also the one who kept Clementine's alive. Season/Episode Season 1 "A New Day" (TBA) "Starved For Help" (TBA) "Long Road Ahead" (TBA) "Around Every Corner" (TBA) "No Time Left" (TBA) "Transformation of Lee Everett" A video where show a transformation of Lee Everett from "A New Day" ''to ''"No Time Left" ''and show how much relationships with other characters. ''"Transformation of Lee Everett (Newer)" A video which is remake by Chuck Jason himself of transformation Lee Everett. Season 2 "No Going Back" With Clementine got gunshot by Arvo, Clementine then had a dream of the RV with Lee, Ben, Duck, Katjaa, Kenny and a determinant Lilly. Lee tells Clementine that it's just a dream and telling Clementine to sleep. Relationships Kenny Kenny is a character that makes Lee either friends or asshole. In "Starved for Help", ''When Lee gives his food to his people. If Lee didn't give food to any kid and Kenny, Kenny will disappoint to Lee. If Lee did give food to Clementine and Duck but didn't give food to Kenny. Kenny would say "'That's what a real man does." If Lee feeds Ben food, Kenny will come to Lee and say " Are you out of your mind? We needed that food for us! For our kids! Kenny would think Lee is dumb that give food to the new people and not the kids. After Larry had a heart attack if Lee helps Kenny kill Larry. Kenny would help Lee after had a battle with Danny and become loyal to Lee. If Lee didn't help Kenny, Kenny would be selfish to Lee. Kenny would call Lee as "'''You're Fucking worthless, Lee." and while having a battle with Danny, Kenny won't go out and help Lee out, but Lilly will, In "Around Every Corner" After Lee either hid his walker's bit or did not. There's a different vision of Kenny acting during the whole season of how Lee acts him or Lilly. Neutral Kenny '' * "Lee, man... you know I care about Clementine. And I'm a Christian man. But I keep asking myself, if this was me asking you for help, asking you to put your life on the line, would you be there for me? Because there've been plenty of times you aren't been." "Keeping Score" - Need Help (Stay and protect the boat) * "You might not have been keeping score, Lee, but I have. And you've been looking out for yourself more often than your friends. Well, maybe that's a good thing. Because you're on your own on this one." "Keeping Score" - Thread Kenny (Stay and protect the boat) * "You might not have been keeping score, Lee, but I sure as hell have! And you've been looking out for yourself more often than your friends - '''and then you lose your shit when they don't bend over backward to help you? well, FUCK YOU!' You're on your own now. I'll be damned if I'm gonna lift a finger." "When first teamed up" - Need Help (Stay and protect the boat) * "Lee... I know you had my back when we first teamed up. You really looked out for me and mine. But ever since then, you've been looking out for yourself more often than your friends. I'm sorry, but you're on your own on this one. "When first teamed up" - I don't need you (Stay and protect the boat) * "Oh, you're gonna break bad with me now? you might have been looking out for me and my family back when we first teamed up, but ever since then, you've been thinking about yourself more often than your friends. YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN ON THIS ONE NOW, LEE." "Same Page" - Need help / I don't need you (Stay and protect the boat) * "Lee, I know you think you and me might have been on the same page a few times lately. But the way I see, you've never really had my back. Right from the beginning, you were never looking out for me and mine. Not when it mattered. So pardon me if I'm not bending over backward to help you and yours now." "Pro-Lily" - Need Help (Stay and protect the boat) * "Lee... I know you think you've always had my back. But all I remember is you taking Lilly's side over mine time and time again. You were never there for me when I needed you. You can't expect me to be there for you now. I'm sorry, but that's just how it is." "Pro-Lily" - I don't need you (Stay and protect the boat) * "Oh, you're gonna break bad with me now? You must have a real short fucking memory! After all the times you took Lilly's side over mine, time and time again. You're gonna make ME the asshole because I don't have your back now? Well, FUCK YOU." "Ben Respond" * "Now hold on a damn minute. I'm not going if this little shitbird is too. Lee, you want to bring Clementine back alive you'll leave him behind - he fucks up everything he touches!" Unfriendly Kenny (Stay and protect the boat) * "I don't know why you're looking over here, Lee. Hell, I can't remember the last time you went out on a limb for me - if ever. And I've got a boat to prep." "Need Help" * "You might not have been keeping score, Lee, but I have. And you've always looked out for yourself more often than your friends. Well, now you're gonna know what that feels like, because I'm gonna look out for myself, and get that boat ready to sail." "I don't need you" * "You might not have been keeping score, you son of a bitch, but I sure as hell have! And you always looked out for yourself more often than your friends. Well, now you're gonna know what that feels like, asshole, because I'm gonna look out for myself, and get that boat ready to sail." "Clem is my family" * Lee: "Kenny. You know what Clementine means to me. She's my family now. She's all I've got." ** Kenny: "Family? You're gonna talk to ME about FAMILY? '''You're lucky I don't knock you on your fucking ass right now, '''you selfish son of a bitch. you can do whatever the fuck you want, but you'll be doing it on your own." "Silent" * "Well hell, I guess you figured you ain't got much of a leg to stand on." Friendly Kenny * Lee: "Clementine's my responsibility. I can't ask any of you to risk your lives over this. This is something I have to do alone." ** Kenny: "Sorry partner, no dice. You've had my back every step of the way, no way I'm letting you do this alone. '''I'm sure Christa and Omid feel the same." "Show bite" * "You've always been there for me, Lee. Always had my back when it mattered. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now? '''Bitten or not, I'm with you to the end. You can count on me." "Hid bite" * "You've always been there for me, Lee. Always had my back when it mattered. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't there for you now? You and Clementine are the only family I got left. I'm with you to the end." "Ben Respond" * "Now hold on a minute. You're not really thinking about bringing him with us, are you?" "If both Kenny and Ben stay and protect the boat" * Ben will thank Lee to get a chance to talk with Kenny, try to make thing right. "If both Kenny and Ben go with Lee" * Ben wants to do it for Clementine and for Kenny to prove he's not dumb, Ben wants to make it right with Kenny. In "No Time Left" '' "Only Kenny stay back" Once Lee and his crew are back from Vernon's place. They come back and check the boat. But it locked with a shovel and a familiar voice said " '''You Motherfuckers... '" Lee then removes the shovel and open door. Lee shocked, he only saw Kenny beat up face and the boat is gone. Kenny then tells Lee and others that it was Vernon's group that took the boat. Vernon also doesn't have Clementine on their hand. Kenny also thinks Vernon and his crew tired of living underground and they kick the shit out of him and tossed him in the shed and waited for Lee and the member that comes with him unlocked the shed door. If Lee chooses to talk "We would've done the same" ''and also stole the food from "''Starved for Help" * Kenny would say "Not like this! We wouldn't leave good people to rot!" ** Lee: "We've taken food, we've killed to survival, what's the difference?" ** Kenny: "IT'S DIFFERENCE." If Lee chooses to talk "We would've done the same" ''and did not steal the food from "''Starved for Help" * Kenny Would say "Says the guy who wouldn't take a box of food from an abandoned car." ** Lee: "Things have changed." Lilly (TBA) Clementine (TBA) Ben Paul (TBA) Carly (TBA) Doug (TBA) Kenny Jr. (TBA) Stranger As "No Time Left", Stranger doesn't seem to like Lee, Stranger will still mad at Lee even he did not agree to take the food from an abandoned car. Stranger thinks Lee can't protect Clementine and Stranger want to start a family with Clementine. Stanger can know what Lee did during the whole season. "If Lee helped Kenny to kill Larry on "Starved For Help" but lie" (Determinant) * "You didn't care about that woman(Lilly) before holding her back so your friend could bash her dad's brains in?" "If Lee drop Ben on "Around Every Corner" but lie" (Determinant) * "What about that boy(Ben) who didn't make it out of... Crawford, was it? If it didn't hurt him, whatever you did hurt that girl in there." "Default" (Determinant) * "What about your wife?" If Lee tells Strangers that he did hurt someone... 6 (Determinant) choices will show up. "Clementine" "Ben" (Drop Ben on Crawford) * "A boy named Ben who was with us. I liked him; he was a good kid. "My wife" "Kenny" (Didn't kill Larry or Fought Kenny) * A guy named Kenny. "Carly" * Her name was Carly. She was killed. Don't feel like I did enough to protect her. Maybe I couldn't. I don't know. "Lilly" (Default) * A woman named Lilly. The first few months with her were good. She just wanted to keep her dad safe and... I wasn't really there for her when she needed me. After that, Stranger think he isn't acting as Lee does. "If Lee kill Danny" * You killed a man with a pitchfork right in front of a little girl. "If Lee didn't stop Clem eat human meat" * You let that little girl get fed disgusting human meat. "If Lee didn't kill Danny and stop Clem before eating human meat." * You walked a little girl into a dairy full of sick people and let them get their hand on her. "If Lee left Lilly on the road after kill Carly/Doug" * You abandoned a defenseless, grieving woman. Appearances Season 1 * "A New Day" * "Starved For Help" * "Long Road Ahead" * "Around Every Corner" * "No Time Left" Season 2 * "No Going Back" "Dreams" Season 4 * "Broken Toys" "Dreams" Killed Victims * Georgia State Senator (Accidental, Pre-Apocalypse) * Atlanta Police Officer (Zombified) * Sandra (Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Caused, Determinant) * Irene (Caused, Out of Mercy, Determinant) * B. Everett (Zombified) * Carley (Caused, Determinant) * Doug (Caused, Determinant) * David Parker (Caused, Determinant) (Accidental, Alive and Caused, Zombified, Determinant) * Travis (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Caused, Zombified, Determinant) * Jolene (Determinant) * Larry (Caused, Assumed Before Reanimation, Determinant) * Danny St. John (Determinant) * Brenda St. John (Caused, Alive) * Andrew St. John (Determinant) * Tess (Indirectly Caused, Alive, Determinant) * Elizabeth (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Beatrice (Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Save-Lots Bandit 1 (Caused) * Gary (If Doug was saved, Determinant) * Drew (If Doug was saved, Determinant) * Kenny Jr. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) (Caused, Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy, Determinant) * Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) (Zombified, Caused, Determinant) * Jeff (Zombified) * Logan (Zombified) * Crawford Oberson (Zombified, Determinant) * Ben Paul (Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Brie (Zombified, Determinant) * Stranger (Determinant; Before Reanimation, Determinant) * 5 unnamed Save-Lots Bandits * Numerous counts of zombies